Familiar of Loud
by The Storyteller993
Summary: "I dunno or care how i ended up in this place being a summoned familiar to this world by this noble girl and why . All i wanna know if i will ever return back to my world or will i have to live in this world " said Lincoln . Loud House is owned by Nick and The Familiar of Zero is owned by Japanese light novels written by Noboru Yamaguchi, with illustrations by Eiji Usatsuka.
1. The Summoned One

_**Hello everyone we are back and this story fic idea came when i was watching one of my favorite animes Familiar of Zero that gaved me this crossover idea with the Loud House , ohh unlike the first episode with Louise unable understand Saito at first this story will not feature the same problem . Hope youl like it .****The Storyteller993 wishes you all be safe and see ya all next time . **_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Summoned One**_

"How did i get into this mess?" asked Lincoln talking to the readers .

Lincoln was on the ground floor with a dog collar around his neck , in front of him was a girl with long, curly, pink hair that reaches her back and complementary pink eyes. Her uniform consists of a white long-sleeved blouse underneath a long, black cloak that reaches her feet, pinned into a spherical, bronze clasp like the rest of the students of Tristain Academy of Magic . She also wears a short, black, pleated skirt and a pair of black thigh stockings with black, low-heeled Mary Jane shoes. As a mage, she is shown to carry her wand with her at all times.

"Quiet. Youre my summoned familiar dog , so stop complaining" said the girl in front of Lincoln .

"For the last time i am not youre dog" said Lincoln getting really annoyed of the girl's attitude .

"No way , youre a dog and i'm youre master" said the girl .

"As if" said Lincoln.

"Hmm... if i take youre collar off, you wont complain anymore?" asked the girl .

"I promise , i promise just please take off this stupid collar"said Lincoln almost yelling .

"Well i guess i can take of the collar if you insist that much . I mean i have to show some respect to my dog like i show to everyone"said the girl taking the collar off.

"Liar" said Lincoln getting the girl's attention.

"What was that?" asked the girl starting to get angry .

"Nothing , nothing youre a great girl"said Lincoln trying to calm the girl that was about to have another burst of anger at him.

"Thats better. Well since i summoned you i guess its important to introduce myself . Remember my name my dog Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière the third and youngest daughter of the la Vallière family"said Louise with a big smile on her face .

"You brag way to much" said Lincoln having a short flashback on how he ended up in this current situation .

_**Flashback...**_

Lincoln was ridding his bike around Royal Woods with his friend Clyde enjoying the beautifull day . Then Lincoln stopped his bike in front of Burp & Burger telling Clyde he needs to use the restroom.

"Ahh much better. Well time to go back to Clyde" said Lincoln when suddenly a green light appeared in front of him.

"Hmm what is this?" asked Lincoln trying to touch the green light in front of him ,until he started to get sucked inside of it with no chance to escape. Clyde tired of waiting came to check on Lincoln .

"Hey buddy are you done?" asked Clyde opening the door of the restroom with nobody inside .

"Lincoln?"asked Clyde .

_**Flashback ends ...**_

When Lincoln finished remembering how he ended up in this situation , he was being hit by Louise's whip.

"Ouch stop hitting me" said Lincoln .

"This is youre fault for saying i brag way to much"said Louise hitting Lincoln again with her whip .

"Ouch , okay sorry i wont say another bad thing to you but please stop hitting me"said Lincoln.

"Dont order me . Who do you think you are ordering youre master , youre nothing more then my pet" said Louise to Lincoln .

After a short whille Loiuse stopped hitting Lincoln . But his problems are not over yet when he saw Louise was starting to change in front of him .

"Hey what are you doing?" asked Lincoln blushing really hard .

"Changing , what else?!" said Louise .

"Dont you have any kinda shame changing in front of a boy?" asked Lincoln .

"Shut up , my pride as a noblewoman was destroyed the moment i made the contract with you in front of everyone"said Louise starting to blush also.

"Huh ... if you still feel sorry that you offered youre first kiss in front of everyone then that is your fault not mine"said Lincoln having short flashback images with him surrounded by many people and then Louise kissing him on the lips .

"Then at least let me get out so you can change in private"said Lincoln .

"No way youl run away. And i cant allow that"said Louise throwing her clothes in front of Lincoln .

"What do you want me to do with these?"asked Lincoln.

"Clean them" said Louise .

"No way , clean youre stinking clothes you lazy girl"said Lincoln putting his hands on his mouth after he realized what he just said .Hearing being called lazy made Louise even more mad that this time nobody will be safe from her wrath .

"Lazy huh ? Looks like i was to easy on you with my whip , no worry this time il double the pain for insulting me"said Louise with her eyes red of anger.

"Wait please that one skipped , please forgive me"said Lincoln to Louise.

_**"SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME****" **_yelled Lincoln as loud he could hopping that some will hear him.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Tristain Mage Academy

_**Hello everyone we are finally back again with chapter 2 Familiar of Loud ! . Enjoy and see ya all next time. Be safe and peace everyone. See ya.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : Tristain Mage Academy**_

_**The next day ...**_

"Ouch every part of my body hurts" said Lincoln .

"Serves you right for insulting me after i only asked to clean my clothes"said Louise.

"Why you ... that was all Lincoln could say when Louise gives Lincoln a little bottle in his hands making him curios .

"Whats this?" asked Lincoln .

"Healing potion , for youre wounds" said Louise.

"Huh? Youre giving me this after youre the one used the whip on me?" asks Lincoln almost feeling insulted also just like Louise feelt a couple of minutes back .

"Well i cant show an injured familiar to the teachers, i dont wanna gain an even more bad reputation" said Louise.

"A more bad reputation?"asks Lincoln .

"Anyway wait me outside , then will go for a walk"said Louise.

"Ahh ... so youre just gonna keep treating me like a dog" said Lincoln .

_**"JUST GET OUT" **_yelled Louise at Lincoln and off he went before he might end up being beaten again with the whip.

"This girl is just to much to handle she might be even more violent then Lori and Lynn and more scarrier then Ronnie Anne. But at least she learned to stop changing in front of a boy" said Lincoln waiting outside for Louise to come.

Louise was looking in the mirror very dissapointed at the day she was having so far .

"Why couldn't i get a much more interesting and cooler familiar . This is not fair at all" said Louise having a flashback on how Louise meet Lincoln becoming her familiar.

_**Flashback...**_

_**"This is it time to show everyone from Tristain how good of a mage i really am. And then everyone will stop calling me Zero Louise" **_said Louise to herself.

Louise was outside the campus of Tristain Academy chanting a summon spell with every eye from the students of Tristain Mage Academy on her waiting to see Louise make another funny mistake . Last night Louise bragged to her fellow classmates that she will summon a very strong familiar that will make her the best mage of Tristain Academy.

After Louise finished her chanting summon spell an exploxion took place scarying every student . This was another failure for the one named Zero Louise the nickname she received from the students of Tristain Academy being the only mage that cant do a single magic without an explosion to take place like always.

After the smoke from the explosion started to wear off Louise was in utter shock seeing that her sumoning spell brought to her a boy with a white hair wearing an orange t -shirt , blue jeans and white shoes .

"This is my familiar? A simple plebeian? How can this be?" asked Louise. Louise asked her teacher if she can do again the summoning spell but she wasnt allowed to do so , because of this summoning tradition rule one familiar for each student of Tristain Academy and there are no exception to the rule , Louise will just have to accept the fact this boy will be her familiar whatever she wants it or not .

_**Flashback ends...**_

"So where are we going?"asks Lincoln finally walking with Louise around the campus.

"Il show you Tristain Mage Academy in case you get lost"said Louise.

"So you can be nice , for a change" said Lincoln with a smile on his face. Louise didn't liked the way Lincoln smiled at her it pissed her off but she let it slide this time.

Louise showed the cafeteria, the classes and even the principal's office . For the moment everything looked normal until ...

Every other student saw them together becoming the hot topic at Tristain , because they never heard of a plebeian becoming a familiar to an aristocrat .

"Hey why is everyone looking at us like that?" asked Lincoln .

"Because ... because youre the main reason"said Louise to Lincoln .

"Me? Why me?" asked Lincoln .

"Because nobody has ever heard of a plebeian becoming a familiar to and aristocrat . Nothing like this happpend before so for everyone here this is something new , interesting and embarrasing for me at least" said Louise.

"Embarrasing ? Huh .. you mean that you care for other say to you , cause youre an aristocrat and i am just a simple plebeian?" asked Lincoln starting to get angry .

"Yeah just because of that , people are gonna keep making fun of me no matter what" said Louise .

"Then send me back home. I dont even wanted to come to this place but after what you told me when i came to this i thought that this might be some kinda sick joke. How could i ever believe a story like the one you told me" said Lincoln .

"Why are you angry all of a sudden ? You think i lied about all that stuff i told you about , when i said you are no longer in the place you used to live?" asked Louise remembering what she told Lincoln when she made the contract with him.

"Of course , i believed you invented that stuff at first , but then for some weird reason i thought that maybe this is no joke at all" said Lincoln but it was to late for him to explain when he noticed how sad and angry Louise looked at him and what she said next surprised him alot .

"Are you done?" asked Louise .

"What?" asked Lincoln .

"If you dont like being my summoned familiar then get lost. In fact now that i heard you accusing me of lying when i told you about this place and everything else , i know now for sure that i hate you with all my might since summoning you . Get out of my sight and never show youre face to me ever again" said Louise making a scene in front of everyone .

When Louise realized what she did she started to run away withouth looking back, leaving Lincoln all alone . Not very far away one the female mage students witnessed everything and was smilling looking at Lincoln .

"They sure know how to put up a drama like that" said the female mage student.

* * *

"Man i really made things much worst . Louise was right i really did acussed her of lying about this place , that was a dumb move from me, i need to go to find her and apologize"said Lincoln. Whille looking for Louise , Lincoln looks at the sky and wonders how worried his family might be after dissapearing like that from a simple bike ride he had with Clyde around Royal Woods.

_**Back in Royal Woods ...**_

"Man Lincoln is late" said Lynn jr.

"I know he was supposed to help me out with my beauty peagent"said Lola.

"Maybe something came up"said Leni.

"Maybe ... but he should have at least called us"said Lori .

"Chill out dude , lets give him one more hour. If he dosent return in a hour will go ask Clyde what happened with him , sounds good?"said Luna.

Everyone nodded they agree with Luna .

This was the first time ever Lincoln went missing for hours so of course all of his sisters were worried for there only brother , lucky for them only they knew that Lincoln is missing ,his parents dont know yet because of there work , but they will find out very soon about there son missing.

"Linky please come home" said Leni looking at the sky .

_**Back at Tristain Academy ...**_

Whille looking for Louise around the campus Lincoln was amazed to see so many kids attending to this school . He felt like this is not his place to be , because he is no aristocrat , yet here he was as a familiar summoned by Louise who is also an aristocrat , his life sure has changed in the last couple of hours .

"Why do i feel like this is not my place to hang out?" asked Lincoln . Not very far away Lincoln spotted a female maid that was carrying a plate with tea and cookies for some aristocrat . Just then the maid was about to fall when she steppped wrong .

Lincoln noticed runs fast and saved the maid from falling down .

"Are you okay?" asked Lincoln .

"Huh? Ohh sorry , yeah everything is okay" said the maid to him when she noticed the tea and cookies all around the ground.

"Ahh this is bad the chef will yell at me for being clumsy again"said the maid .

**"SIESTA"** yelled the chef and boss of the maid named Siesta.

"Youre to clumsy. How will i explain this to the one asking for the cookies and tea , every time i give you a job you always end up making a mess"said the chef. Seeing how things are turning out , Lincoln steps in front of the chef surprising Siesta.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked the chef.

"Me? Just the one who did this , i didnt saw her coming so i dumped into her making that mess on the ground , if you should scold someone , then scold me"said Lincoln with a serious face.

"Hmm ... Siesta is that true?"asked the chef.

"Well...

"Yes its true"said Lincoln stopping Siesta from finishing her phrase.

"Very well then , you will have to work all night in the kitchen for this mess got it?" asked the chef.

"I can barely wait" said Lincoln and with that the chef left Lincoln and Siesta alone .

"Umm ... why did you took the blame instead of me?" asked Siesta.

"Huh ... well i dunno why , maybe because youre the first person here who is not an aristocrat just like myself so i guess we plebeians must stick together in hard times" said Lincoln .

"Anyway if you need a helping hand again please tell me i will gladdly help"said Lincoln with a smile that made Siesta blush a little.

"Thank you"said Siesta with a smile also on her face that made Lincoln blush also .

"N... no problem. Anyway my name is Lincoln" said Lincoln to Siesta.

"Siesta is my name pleasure to meet you Lincoln" said Siesta bowing down her and left Lincoln alone.

_**"She is so cute. Louise could learn a thing or two from Siesta on being nice to a person****" **_said Lincoln to himself.

"Ohh yeah i have to find Louise and apologize to her"said Lincoln . After some time Lincoln found Louise she was at the front gate of Tristain Academy looking reaally upset.

"Hey Louise"said Lincoln to her getting no response back from her .

"Look i said a bad thing to you so please forgive me , i promise i wont ever say another bad thing about you ever again. I was only scared called to this world and tried to believe this nothing more then a joke but now i believe this world and everything you said about it is real, so again sorry"said Lincoln bowing his head down .

"Why do you believe me now?" asked Louise finally speaking to him .

"Well for starters i saw last night after you stopped beating me and went to to bed two moons on the sky. My world has only one moon not two so no matter how much i tried to come up with an explanation but nothing came so then i was sure that this is all real"said Lincoln.

"Then youre not upset that youre my familiar and youre not anymore in youre world?"asked Louise.

"Well i guess i could get used to this aristocrat stuff and all but other then that i guess this will be like an adventure to me so il stick around as youre familiar and will see after that what will happen and if i wanna stay in this world"said Lincoln.

"Then welcome to Tristain Mage Academy Lincoln"said Louise to him.

"Thank you for having me here"said Lincoln .

"But you know ... i still have to punish you for calling me a liar you know that right?"asked Louise with a scary smile on her face.

"Huh? But i apologized so can you cut me some slack?"asked Lincoln .

"Nope defying me youre master is something i must do to my familiar so be prepared cause when we will return back to my room i am gonna beat you so hard with my whip that you will learn what comes as punishment for defying me an aristocrat and youre master also"said Louise.

"Then i take back what i said i wanna go home . Please someone save me from this barbaric master"yelled Lincoln running away from Louise .

"Come back here you dog and accept youre punishment as a man"said Louise.

_**"NO WAY SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME****" **_yelled Lincoln with all his might .

_**To be continued ...**_


	3. The Aristocrat's Challenge

_**And here it is chapter nr. 3 Familiar of Loud and before i begin this will be a two part so first chapter wont be very long but the second one will be also the time on Tristain and Royal Woods will flow different . With that being said enjoy. Peace everyone.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 : The Aristocrat's Challenge**_

"Huh? Punished again?But what did i do wrong this time?" asked Lincoln who was in another problem .

"Because i say so"said Louise.

"Youre not making any kinda sense"said Lincoln .

"But i will forgive you on one condition"said Lincoln.

"Really , what is it?" asked Lincoln.

"Learn a familiar trick" said Louise.

"Ehh? A familiar trick?"asked Lincoln.

"Yes every familiar has a special power, but over the past few days you never showed what you can do"said Louise.

"Why are suddenly interested in that? You didnt cared before" said Lincoln only to be surprised by Louise showing him a letter with the crest of the Royal family on it.

_**Meanwhille back on Royal Woods...**_

We see the Loud sisters and there parents looking really upset at Clyde . Clyde was asked to come to the loud house after Lincoln went missing for 3 days in a road without knowing where is he , so Clyde was on the living room looking at everyone worried how can he explain why Lincoln is missing .

"Okay Clyde i think we had enough , tell us where is Lincoln?"asked Lynn Sr. very angry.

"I really dont know . Lincoln told me he was going to the bathroom when we were at Burp & Burger then when i went to see if he is done he just dissapeard"said Clyde.

"So youre saying he just vanished like that? That is a very ilogical theory Clyde , people dont dissapear like that"said Lisa to him.

"Look i really dont know where Lincoln is i swear"said Clyde.

"You swear. Fine then if you dont mind let me use the glasses lie detector"said Lisa.

"You still had those glasses?Even after what happened last time?"asked Luan.

"Well just in case something bad might appear"said Lisa.

After that Lisa uses the glasses lie detector and after she asks Clyde a few questions , Lisa came with a verdict to her family.

"Well?"asked Lynn jr.

"Clyde is telling the truth he really dosent know where Lincoln is"said Lisa . This was not the kinda answer they wanted to hear , now they were even more worried on where Lincoln is .

_**Back at Tristain Mage Academy...**_

"Ehhh? You and the Queen are childhood friends and wanted impress her with what i can do after you two havent seen each other in the last couple of years?" asked Lincoln.

"Yes do this for me and i wont punish you anymore"said Louise .

"So that is why you wanted to punish me , cause i dont have a trick to impress the Queen?"asked Lincoln .

"Yeah pretty much"said Louise making Lincoln fall down with his legs in air .

"And you think i can learn a trick just like that cause you told me so?" asked Lincoln getting back on his feet .

"Yes so you have only two days to find something to impress the Queen , if you fail i swear the punishment youl receive will be ten times more harsh then before"said Louise.

"Okay , okay il think of something"said Lincoln to Louise.

"Good , now go wash my clothes"said Louise.

"Okay, okay"said Lincoln taking the basket of clothes.

Lincoln was carrying the basket of clothes outside thinking how he can learn a trick to impress the Queen.

"Learn a trick she said . Like that is something easy to do"said Lincoln .

As he was walking Lincoln spots Siesta having some kinda problems with a blonde boy . He wears a white, ruffled-collar blouse underneath a black, long cloak where his collar rests on and his chest is shown and wears a pair of violet pants. He carries an artificial rose which serves as his wand. The way he was approaching Siesta made Lincoln realize that this boy was flirting with her.

"Even a maid such as yourself has a beautifull face . How about you work as my maid from now on"said the blonde boy.

"Please let me go i have work to do"said Siesta.

"I dont think anyboy will mind if i keep you for a short whille"said the blonde boy , but then when he was about to touch Siesta again Lincoln appear and punches the blonde boy in the face surprising everyone near by.

"Leave her alone"said Lincoln.

"Ohh that was great punch ... but you just signed youre sentence punching me , none other then Guiche de Gramont of the most noble family around" said the blonde boy named Guiche.

"Wait ... i know who you are . Youre that plebeian familiar that belongs to Louise" said Guiche.

"And what if i do?"asked Lincoln.

"Such interesting development. Listen carefull apologize you punched me and maybe i wont hurt you at all"said Guiche.

"Yeah right like that will happen pretty boy"said Lincoln really mad at Guiche.

"Well then since you dont wanna apologize i hope youre a good challenge for me , cause right this moment i challenge you to a one on one duel"said Guiche.

"A duel?"asked Lincoln.

"Yes a duel in two days hope youl be ready"said Guiche leaving Lincoln and Siesta alone.

"Man that guy is pissing me off"said Lincoln.

"Thank you for helping me"said Siesta.

"No problem , i did told you if youl need a helping hand then i will be there to help you out"said Lincoln.

"Thank you" said Siesta kissing Lincoln on the cheek and leaves him alone blushing really hard.

Louise was walking outside when suddenly she noticed her familiar looking really happy and goes to find out why .

"You seem in a good mood"said Louise.

"I am"said Lincoln starting to explain what happened so far.

"Huh? A duel?Who gaved you permission to duel Guiche"said Louise.

"Well i wasnt going to let him take advantage of Siesta"said Lincoln.

"Siesta? Who is that?"asked Louise.

"She is a maid i became friends since i came to Tristain"said Lincoln.

"So youre doing this for her?"asked Louise receiving no answer from Lincoln , but Louise got the message .

"Well since you accepted the duel, i guess i have to put a stop to it before something goes bad"said Louise.

"No way , if you stop this i swear i wont forgive you Louise"said Lincoln.

Louise was amazed how serious Lincoln was looking at her , then she started to speak :

"Do you know swordmanship?"asked Louise.

"Ehh?Swordmaship?"asked Lincoln.

"Yes i will speak to Guiche to make this a sword duel , magic against someone with no magic is unfair"said Louise.

"You ... youre really care about me"said Lincoln.

_**"SHUT UP , I DONT LIKE TO SEE MY FAMILIAR DOG GETTING HURT BY ANOTHER ARISTOCRAT OTHER THEN ME****" **_said Louise defending herself with a blush on her face.

"Thank you, let me reward you Louise"said Lincoln surprising Louise when he started to hug her . Louise was gonna accept his hug until ...

_**"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO HUG ME? YOU STUPID DOG IN HEAT, FIRST THE MAID AND NOW ME?!**__**" **_said Louise with a blush on her face hitting Lincoln between his legs knocking him down leaving Lincoln alone in pain. Everyone feelt sorry for Lincoln who was in lots and lots of pain down on the ground.

_**To be continued ...**_


	4. Learning from Defeat Part 1

_**And we are finally back once again with Familiar of Loud first i wanna apologize but this chapter will be again not long like intended at first , you know how it is plans always change , i will try that the next one will be much longer so until then i wanna apologize again for those who like this fic witth that being said enjoy and see ya all next time . The Storyteller993 is out. Bye .**_

* * *

**_Chapter 4 : Learning from Defeat Part 1 _**

Lincoln was down on the ground tired from training in the arts of swordsmanship , he was using the sword Louise when in town to buy it all by herself . Tommorow was the big day and he had to win no matter what failure was not an option for him , he had to show that aristocrat boy that even a plebeian can stand up toe to toe with those who are leading of life in luxury and no worry in the world.

"Finally tommorow is the day. That Guiche wont know what hit him" said Lincoln full of himself. Not very far away Louise saw Lincoln and wondered why was he so damm stubborn , she wanted Lincoln to stop this but it was already to late so she hope Lincoln will succed tommorow morning in his duel with Guiche.

The day finally cone with every student from Tristain ready to see a fight they never heard of before, a plebeian vs an aristocrat on the ground of Tristain Academy.

Guiche was looking at Lincoln and was amazed to see he didnt chicken out and started to speak :

"I have to say youre more stubborn then you look you weakling" said Guiche with his sword in his hand.

"Enough lets fight" saif Lincoln not wasting anytime attacking full head with no plan . Guiche dodged every attack Lincoln was making and in just a split second Guiche with one single sword attack unarmed Lincoln .

"Checkmate plebeian" said Guiche.

"No this is not the end" said Lincoln grabbing his sword but was kicked fast in the stomach and hit the ground really fast . Louise knew this will happen but no matter what she will say Lincoln wont listen.

Minutes have passed and Lincoln was receiving nothing more then a beating for his stupid move fighting against an aristocrat.

"I think you suffered enough" said Guiche leaving Lincoln all beaten up on the ground. Lincoln all hurt tried to stand back up but for what he wasnt able to get back and his mouth didnt allow him to speak , after a few short moments Lincoln stopped moving he was unconcious .

_**Later that day ...**_

Louise puts Lincoln in his bed and tries to treat his wounds when the door was heard.

"Come in" said Louise .

The door opens revealing none other then Siesta looking sad . Louise knew why she came here to apologize because her Lincoln who is Louise's familiar was pretty badly hurt .

"Well not gonna say anything? You stupid maid" said Louise.

"The only stupid one here is me Louise , not Siesta" said Lincoln surprising both Louise and Siesta opening his eyes and tries to get up .

"Look at you all beaten up. You should be gratefull that the princess wasnt here yet to embarass me even more" said Louise .

"Is that all you have to say to me?" asked Lincoln .

"Yes" said Louise .

Hearing this Lincoln still in pain gets up and looks at Siesta for dissapointing her. Lincoln bows down in front of Siesta and starts speaking :

"I ...i 'm really sorry . I was unable to defeat Guiche , i'm really sorry"said Lincoln to Siesta .

"Why are you apologizing to her?" asked Louise.

"If you should apologize to someone that should be me" said Louise.

"I'm sorry for being a failure of a familiar Louise , i'm sorry for making youre name look like a joke in front of everyone , all because of me" said Lincoln .Louise was surprised again that Lincoln apologized to her and wanted to say something back at him was to late as he runs out of the room with tears coming from his eyes .

"He is a weird familiar"said Louise .Siesta wanted to tell her opinion to Louise on that matter but she was far more worried for Lincoln . Lincoln was running down the halls ignoring the pain hearing all kinda voices from the othwr student how pathetic he really is as a familiar .

"I really stand out to much. i need to leave Tristain for a short whille" said Lincoln running until he found himself at the gates of Tristain Academy .

Lincoln decides if he should leave or stay . He decides to leave and wanders off . It was getting late at night and Lincoln found himself in a dark forest starving to death and freezing to death .

"This sucks. I should have taken a coat with me" said Lincoln trying to make a fire to warm himself a little . After some time Lincoln manages to make a small fire to warm himself , looking at the sky he wondered how are his sisters and parents doing or if he will ever go back home .

"Well at least they have a comfy bed to sleep , unlike me" said Lincoln thinking of his family , trying to cheer himself after he was humiliated in front of the entire students of sleepy Lincoln puts his head on the cold ground and tries to sleep not knowing that he is being watched by a pack of wolfs looking really hungry .

And just like that Lincoln opens his eyes when he starts hearing bark sounds and founds himself sorrounded by wolfs .

"This is bad , really , really bad . Where is Lana when you need her the most" saidLincoln to himself .

Then one of the wolfs jumps at Lincoln and rips his left arm from his body .

_**"AHHHHHHHHH GODDAMMIT THAT HURTS SO MUCH"**_ yelled Lincoln as loud as he could with blood coming from his left arm . Lincoln not wasting any time was running away from the wolfs in more pain then ever , with the pack of wolfs hot on his trail .

Ten long minutes Lincoln was running in the forest when he reached the end of the road and in front of him was a a river down below. Lincoln had two options now , jump or get eaten alive .Hearing the sounds of thw wolfs getting much louder Lincoln jumps and hopes for a miracle he will hit the river and maybe he will survive .

_**To be continued ...**_


	5. Learning from Defeat Part 2

_**And finally here it is everyone chapter nr. 5 Familiar of Loud , first sorry but this chapter wont be very long . Also before we begin let me tell for those who think this story will not Lincoln will not be like Saito at all i have some interesting ideas to make Lincoln different then Saito but youl have to wait and read of what i have planned for him and the rest of the cast of Familiar of Zero. I will borrow elements from other anime series just so you know to make this crossover story fic interesting ,also in this chapter i created an OC character that will change Lincoln in atttitude in the next chapters , but enough with all this chat and like i said enjoy . Be safe and peace everyone see yall all next time and stay home for many lives to saved because of the virus that is affecting the world , follow the rules , wash youre hands keep youre distance . ****The Storyteller993is out. See ya all really soon. Bye .**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5 : Learning from Defeat Part 2**_

"Is this it for me? Will i die in this place?" asked Lincoln starting to close his eyes as he was floading on the water with his ripped arm still bleeding . Somehow Lincoln managed to survive the fall , but with his blood still coming out from his former arm he wondered how much will he last.

Luck was still on his side as someone passing by on a boat saw him and doing the right thing pulled him out of the cold water .

_**The next day ...**_

Lincoln finally opened his eyes and sees the ceiling in front of him and wonders where is he.

"Yo , finally decided to wake up huh"said a woman that was next to him. This woman has a long beautifull golden hair and a very attractive figure , her outfit looked like she was from a noble family wearing a blue dress with blue heels.

"Uhh ... who are you? What is this place?"asked Lincoln .

"Me? Just a good person that happen to pass by with her boat and one of the sailors saw you in the water almost dead"said the woman who stil hasnt told her name.

"I ... see"said Lincoln.

"But for the time being you need to rest, will discuss more after you can walk again"said the blonde woman leaving the room , leaving Lincoln all alone. Lincoln wondered what are his sisters doing back home in Royal Woods.

"I hope my sisters are okay back home , i wish i could see them"said Lincoln. Later that day Lincoln got up wanting to go outside for some fresh air but the moment he opened the door of the cabin , a sailor was put as a guard at the cabin door for Lincoln to rest until the boat will dock at the next dock.

"Return to bed kid , milady gaved clear orders , until we dock you are not allowed to leave the cabin"said the sailor .

"I... i only want a little fresh air"said Lincoln.

"You will have to wait , no matter you like or not"said the sailor .

"Can you tell me at least where is this boat heading to?"asked Lincoln.

"Albion"said the sailor.

"Albion?"asked Lincoln. But then Lincoln had a short flashback of Louise telling him about the Albion kingdom whille they were searching for a sword for the duel between Lincoln and Guiche.

_**Flashback ...**_

_**"Albion?"asked Lincoln.**_

_**_**"Yes**_**__**"said Louise.**_

_**_**"T**_****he**_ **Kingdom of Albion**_**, is a floating island nation. The Tristain Kingdom and the Albion Kingdom are currently in a civil war**__**_**"said Louise again.**_**_

_**_**_**_**"Heh? So even this place have civil wars and stuff like that**_**_**_**__**_**"said Lincoln.**_**_

_**_**_**_**"Excuse me? You say that there is war in youre own world too?**_**_**_**__**_**_**_**_**_**"**_**_asked Louise.  
**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**"Well...duh. But not in my country at the moment**_**_**_**_**_**__**_**"said Lincoln.**_**_

_**_**_**_**"You must be really lucky to live in a place where you dont have to worry about war**_**_**_**__**_**"said Louise.**_**_

_**_**_**_**"Luck? Nah i dont belive in that kinda stuff anymore**_**_**_**__**_**"said Lincoln remembering something he really wanted to forgett.**_**_

_**_**_**_**"What do you mean you dont believe in stuff like that anymore?**_**_**_**__**_**_**_**_**_**"**_**_asked Louise.  
**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**"Huh? Actually ... forgett that please i really dont want to tell you that. But just cause my place lives in a time a peace we dont know what the next day will bring for us**_**_**_**_**_**__**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**" said Lincoln.**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**Flashback ends...**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

"Why do i suddenly feel like going to the Albion Kingdom will spell trouble for me"said Lincoln looking at the audience.

"Who are you talking to kid?"asked the sailor seeing Lincoln looking at the wall next to him.

"Huh? Ohh... that its just a habbit of mine"said Lincoln to the sailor.

"Youre a weird kid"said the sailor.

"Yeah i get that alot" said Lincoln returning back to his bed .

"Well... at least Louise isnt here to make do her chores again"said Lincoln with a weak smile on his face. He really screwed things up big time ,fighting a noble in a duel with no plan at all just doing some simple sword training hopping it will end with his victory like every movie with swords he saw .

Lincoln wondered if Louise and Siesta are looking for him running away , probably he didn't know . If he could just replay the previous day maybe things might have turned out different for him , maybe losing the fight with Guiche made Lincoln learn a thing or two about the situation he was in .

"I really wish i could start over" said Lincoln closing his eyes to sleep a little more . Without even knowing his body started to glow and then ...

"Wake up you stupid white haired mutt. Time for you to train, how can you possible hope to beat Guiche in youre duel tommorow morning " said none other then Louise.

"Say what Louise? What are you talking about the duel was yesterday and i lost" said Lincoln not hopping to see Louise at all of all the people .

"Huh? Did you woke at the wrong side of the bed Lincoln? The duel is tommorow now come on , we cant let everyone wait for us , now get up now " said Louise leaving the room

Lincoln woke up and wondered what the heck is going on. One second he was on a boat with the destion of the Albion Kingdom next he finds himself back at Tristain Academy in Louise's room. Lincoln even noticed his hand was back , but how? How did he ended up back at Tristain and if this sis the day of the duel between him and Guiche can he win this time? . Something really happened and Lincoln wanted answers .

Without knowing a mysterious person with wings on its back was looking at him knowing why Lincoln is confused at the moment with a smile on its face .

"Time to see if you can change the course of history Lincoln Loud and if you are the chosen one or not" said the mysterious flying person .

_**To be continued ...**_


	6. Black Magic

_**And finally here it is everyone chapter nr. 6 Familiar of Loud , be safe and ****enjoy everyone.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6 : Black Magic **_

"I really hope you will not embarras me today Lincoln"said Louise. But Lincoln was thinking of something else, and that is how did he return one day back to the past until...

"Hey are you listening?"asked Louise seeing her familiar looking very serious.

"Louise"said Lincoln as he stopped walking.

"Yes? What is is?"asked Louise.

"Listen what i am gonna tell you might shock you a bit or think that i am lying , but believe me when i am saying this is the truth"said Lincoln.

Lincoln started to explain , and after he was finished he waited for Louise to respond back at him .

"So let me get this straight. First this day already happened to you right?"asked Louise.

"Right"said Lincoln.

"And you lost against Guiche"said Louise again.

"Right"said Lincoln again.

"And for some weird reason you returned back to the past when you were on board a ship heading straight to the Albion kingdom"said Louise.

"Hmm... only explanation i can think about it , is black magic"said Louise surprising Lincoln at what Louise just told him.

"Black magic?"asked Lincoln.

"Yes , our world has many ancient magic powers , time travel magic is supposed to be placed in the category of black magic"said Louise.

"I... see"said Lincoln.

"Still its good to know you magic activated returning you back to Tristain Academy from that Albion ship"said Louise.

"Huh?Why?"asked Lincoln.

"Albion is faimous for slavery and that ship was probably without any doubt a slave ship"said Louise.

"But ... they treated my wounds"said Lincoln shocked at what he just heard from Louise.

"Thats because they want healty slaves to work for Albion they act nice then you see pure hell the next day"said Louise having a short flashback with her in a dark room chained on the wall.

"Louise is everything okay you look very pale all of a sudden"said Lincoln.

"Ohh its nothing ... but there is something i must complain"said Louise with an evil smile grin appearing on her face giving Lincoln chills to his bones.

"You dared to lose in front of Guiche , youre gonna pay really dearly if you lose again today got that?!" said Louise to Lincoln.

"Yes ma'am" responded Lincoln like a soldier who was being scolded by its superior.

"Good now prepare yourself in the courtyard before the duel with Guiche . I have to check up on something really important"said Louise leaving Lincoln alone.

"Something important?"asked Lincoln.

_**The Tristain Library...**_

The scene changes with Louise was in the library looking into a few books already about black magic. So far she found nothing about what she was looking until the principal of Tristain Academy a very old man with a long white hair and beard wearing a black robe and holding a wodden staff noticed Louise and started to speak:

"Miss Vallière its very rare to see you in the library , is there something you need help with" asked the principal.

"Principal , just the right person i was looking, these books are not helping me at all . Listen do you know something about black magic?"asked Louise making the principal flinch at what she just said.

"Miss Vallière you know very well that black magic is a taboo to speak of . But i will make an exception about only this time and ask why are you looking info about black magic"asked the principal.

"I know very well the rules and i was gonna come and apologize but this is a serious matter i need some answers"said Louise to the principal.

"Very well , i am all ears"said the principal.

"My familiar that i summoned has black magic abilities"said Louise making the principal look really worried.

"What? What did you just say Miss Vallière?" asked the principal again.

"My familiar that i summoned Lincoln Loud has black magic abilities"said Louise again.

"This cant be , a familiar is supposed to have a different magic type but black magic is unheard off until now"said the principal.

"May i ask Miss Vallière what black magic ability youre familiar has?" asked the principal.

"Time travel magic"said Louise making the principal lose his old wodden staff when she told him that Lincoln has time travel magic.

"This is serious indeed like you said Miss Vallière" said the principal.

"Huh?Why?"asked Louise.

"Time travel magic is supposed to belong to the former demon lord who was destroyed hundred of years ago by the mages of the Tristain Kingdom"said the principal.

"What? I dont understand"said Louise.

"Its an ancient tale , we never allowed our students to learn about it"said the principal .

"Miss Vallière listen carefully if youre familiar has that kinda magic i am sorry to say that you might have summoned the reincarnation of the demon lord who ruled the world many hundred of years ago"said the principal.

"What? Lincoln is the reincarnation of the demon lord?"asked Louise.

"Yes the fact that he is using time travel magic proves my theory is 100% percent to be very true"said the principal.

"The demon lord had alot of black magic abilities , but his most scariest one was the time travel magic. With it he traveled many times into the past an altered the present day"said the principal to Louise.

"We must take actions immediatly"said the principal.

"What?What actions?"asked Louise.

"By ending the life of the reincarnation of the demon lord"said the principal . Hearing this made Louise drop the books she was holding , this was a something she hoped it was nothing more then a very bad dream.

"You cant do that he is my familiar"said Louise.

"Even if thats true we can let him keep on walking . He may activated his powers only now but who knows what might happen next"said the principal.

"I understand that time travel magic is dangerous but he didnt knew about it . I swear i wont allow Lincoln to use his power again"said Louise.

"Even if that would also be true we cant risk it until that power will destroy him"said the principal.

"Destroy him?"asked Louise.

"Yes by using that power he will shorten his life with an year , its the main reason why the demon lord was defeated it made his life shorter and shorter until he was defeated and destroyed"said the principal.

"But that was long ago and even you said he was destroyed"said Louise to the principal.

"The demon lord promised that one day he will reincarnated and will conquer Tristain again. We cant allow Lincoln Loud to live any longer , he must be taken out immediatly"said the principal.

"This is a nightmare , this cant really happen"said Louise.

"I am really sorry Miss Vallière"said the principal .

"Sorry? Youre sorry , no youre not really sorry youre just scared and let fear take over you and you call yourself a old mage"said Louise with a sick smile on her face.

_**"Miss Vallière thats enough"**_ said the principal with a really harsh tone that snapped Louise back to normal realizing what she just said.

"My apology i spoken to much"said Louise.

"I understand very well Miss Vallière but listen very carefully Miss Vallière , we cant allow another bloody war to take place think about the safety of Tristain think about the queen she is youre childhood friend"said the principal to Louise.

The principal was right the current queen was her childhood friend and even Louise knew she dosent want a bloody war to start but can she just let her familiar get killed? Can she have a cold heart like that? No she dosent , there must be another way but she couldnt find anything at the moment. She needs to find one soon if she wants to save her familiar.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
